9,934
by n5d25d90
Summary: After nearly ten thousand years without her, Jordan C. Wilde decides to end his reign with a bang. Oneshot. Rated T for a reason.


9,934 years...

That's how long he had been alone.

Alone. Such a relative term in his case. He wasn't really alone in the sense that he never had anyone else in his life. Aikka's descendants visited from time to time. He would visit other worlds every so often, including and especially Earth. And hell, he always had the Creators with him.

But he was still alone.

For 9,934 years he had been alone.

He tried to move on. He did everything he could: visiting new places in the galaxy, meeting new people, new friends... But nothing ever eased the pain. No matter how hard he tried, he always felt alone.

He never smiled. Or at least he hadn't been smiling for 9,934 years. Sure, every so often he'd chuckle at a joke or meet a good friend and a brief flash of life perked up on his face. But it would be gone in seconds, and his nearly ever present frown would return.

He had been counting the days, and after what literally felt like an eternity, it was finally the last day: 9,999 years, 364 days, 23 hours, and 59 minutes. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what could be the last time he would remember her face. Not that he had ever forgotten it. He hadn't forgotten it for 10,000 years, after all.

A glow shown brightly into the temple room, and a creature appeared. This was the winner of the great race and would soon be the next Avatar.

"Just touch the pyramid, and the glowing thing that appears, and you're the new Avatar of the galaxy," he instructed the creature, who hesitantly and excitedly proceeded to do so.

"This is a dream come true!" He never could understand how all these aliens seemed to know how to speak English. "I thought we would just be granted a wish or something, but this is even better!"

'It's not all it's cracked up to be,' he wanted to say, but he didn't want to ruin the alien's excitement. This creature actually wanted to be the protector of the Milky Way. What right did he have to ruin the alien's happiness? He knew how much it hurt to think about these things; perhaps this guy will have more of a positive attitude towards it.

Finally, after 10,000 years, he felt the energy sap out of him, and into the new Avatar. Once the near-blinding light disappeared, he felt like his old self (not literally--he didn't seem to age all that much, considering he had been living for 10,000 years). He turned to the creature, and for the first time in 9,934 years, he was able to smile a genuine smile. "Thank you."

The new Avatar was confused for a moment, but smiled back. "In the past few weeks, I've heard of a few things you've done for this galaxy. I don't know if they were rumors or not, but... I hope I'll be as great as you!"

The former Avatar shrugged, his hands in the pockets of his old and dusty Earth Team slacks. "I bet you'll be greater, kid." Without another word, he walked through one of the portals, and ended up in Satis' old workshop. Frowning once again as an onslaught of memories nearly pummelled him to his knees, he quickly scavenged the messy room for one of his most valued objects. Or at least it had been for the past 9,934 years.

He always loved guns. He knew just about every gun and every offensive and defensive technique involving firearms in the book, thanks to his military training and his expertise at handling even the biggest weapons he had ever fired. But there was one thing he knew he had never done with a gun.

Because he was still here.

9,934 years.

He had been waiting for this moment for 9,934 years.

Ever since he watched that casket being lowered into the ground.

9,934 years since he lost the reason he gave up everything.

He had to live through several millennia... without her.

Every day for 9,934 years, he had dreamed of this moment.

The moment where they would finally be reunited.

He held the gun up to his temple. "I'm coming, Molly..."

...Click.

His lip quivered as his hopes sank with his heart.

Click.

Click.

Click.

...No...

He fell to his knees, throwing the gun onto the floor. "NO!" His head hit the ground, and he grabbed at his hair in frustration. "No, no, no, NO!"

Tears streamed down Jordan Wilde's face. He was waiting to be with her for 9,934 fucking years!

And now he had to wait even longer...

**-X-**

**Oban Star-Racers is owned by Sav! the World Productions. I own nothing.**


End file.
